This is My Story
by StringynKel
Summary: Parings...Squffie and Riku! YAY!


This is dedicated to my friend kawaiiyuffiechan because of a praticular pairing coughsquffiecough. But it also has my favorite character in it! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. The begining may seemed a bit rushed, but a promise i will make up for it other chapters!

* * *

My life will never be the same…never. Not after all I've been through. And the others life will never be the same either. I will never know what happened to Sora, Kairi, or any of them. I'm just back where I started. And I will never be the same. Not after Him…

It all started in Oklahoma…the middle of NO WHERE! And I was marooned there. Or at least it felt like that…My mom decided to move out there when her options were opened. In other words, when she was fired. So she moved us out in the middle of no where, forcing us to say good bye to our friends and live in some town 30 miles outside of Tulsa. I was a loner, and had always been all my life. I had about 3 really good friends all my life, but one passed away and the other two I had to leave behind. After the move I had no one. Melissa, my older sister on the other hand didn't seem to have a hard time making friends. She was blonde, pretty, and popular. And that seems to be the things that attracts the guys. I on the other hand had black hair and green eyes, and freckles…FRECKLES! I actually like my freckles…but they didn't go well with the hair thought, oh well…one night I was sitting in my room with Melissa listening to my iPod…and Melissa was balling on my rug.

"I…I can't believe this is happening to ME!" Melissa sobbed.

"Ok…first, you dumped him, second, I think you're more upset than he is…and third…YOU'RE SOO STUPID! WHY ARE YOU CRYING OVER SOMETHING SO STUPID AS THIS?" I yelled. The sound of wind filled the room, and I snapped my head towards my window. A dark cloud was forming a couple miles away. Or at least that's what it looked like. In reality, it was about 50 yards away. My sister, looking mesmerized, bolted out the door and ran towards the storm. After twenty seconds, I finally realized that she had run away, and ran after her screaming.

"MELISSA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed at her. Slowly, she turned around to me and gaped. Her skin was pale and her voice was weak.

"Amy," she whispered and then fell. When I was about to catch her, she vanished into thin air. I stepped back and blinked a few times. Suddenly, a rush of vibrations came through the ground, and I turned around to see what was going on. A huge black mass of darkness rose from the farm a mile away. I finally realized what was going on and went up into the house. I rushed into my mom's room and grabbed a little black box. When I was about to reach into, claws dug deep into my back. Shrieking in pain, I fell onto the ground still clutching onto the black box. I looked at the creature that was just as black as the bigger one I had seen. My vision became blurry, but no blurry enough for me not to be able to see my roof be ripped off from over my head. The huge dark creature loomed over head, and then stuck his hand down through the whole. That was when it all went dark…

"Where's my iPod?" I asked.

"What's an iPod?" a woman's voice asked.

"Shh, Yuffie, let her rest," a quiet voice reprimanded.

"Squally, she's obviously awake," Yuffie said even louder.

"I repeat, WHERE IS MY IPOD?" I mumbled. I opened my eyes slowly to see a dusty looking room. It wasn't furnished very nicely and the colors were depressing.

"This is a sucky hospital. What, did you drag me all the way over to Martin Luther Kings Jr. Hospital? Jees," I complained. Now, when I look back on it, I was not a very good patient. I scanned over the room and spotted a teen in skimpy clothes. She was almost dressed as a J-Pop ninja.

"WHAT KIND OF NURSE ARE YOU?" I shouted. Then I looked at the man leaning back on the wall. He sighed and shook his head.

"Oh, let me guess, you supposed to be the doctor, aren't you?" I asked sarcastically. He grunted and then looked to his side. When I spotted what he was looking at, I silenced. It was a huge sword shaped as a gun.

"I take it all back," I whispered.

"That's better," he smirked.

"SQUALLY! Don't threaten her!" Yuffie scorned him.

"My NAME IS NOT SQUALL…its Leon," he ended silently.

"Drama queen," I mumbled.

"That's it," Leon said. He reached for is gun blade and then walked towards me. I started to scream, but then suddenly another girl walked in.

"LEON! STOP!" She shouted. Yuffie in return hit him with a shrunken. He dropped his blade and pulled Yuffie outside. The newcomer shook her head and then looked at me.

"So you're the new one. I'm Aerith, and I'm nursing you right now," she said softly.

"Do you have a medical degree?" I asked shaken, "Because those two obviously don't."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she smiled. My eyes widened at his news and I looked around me.

"NO IVS! NO HEART RATE MONITORS! NO HOSPITAL SMELL! I KNEW IT! I'M SUING! MALPRACTICE! MALPRACTICE!" I screamed. Aerith sighed and took out some herbs from her basket. She then dropped them in a boiling pot and the smell filled the air.

"Inhale," she told me. I breaethed in the fumes, and the next second the pain was gone.

"Thanks," I sighed. I mentally cursed myself for screaming at them.

"You are free to leave." I got up and looked in a mirror near me. I gaped. I was wearing my fantasy outfit. The one my mom would have killed me if I wore. I was wearing the official MCR Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge album artwork shirt, a minni skirt with black leggings, and my hair was tied up in red ribbon. Aerith smiled at me and led me out the door. It took me 5 minutes though because I asked for some water. When we walked out, Yuffie was against the wall with Leon right in front of her. His arm was against the wall, and they were looking into each others eyes.

"Get a room," I mumbled. Yuffie giggled while Leon turned a floral pink.

"It was not what it seemed!" Leon argued.

"Oh really?" Aerith asked sarcastically.

"Really," Leon said coldly.

"Yeah, I swear I would never lay a foot on Leon," Yuffie giggled. Leon smiled weakly, and then turned from Yuffie.

"He was just telling me about something," Yuffie said. "That Sora was back!" Aerith began to smile from ear to ear and Yuffie just laughed in her annoying way. Leon leaned aginst the wall and sighed.

"Horray," he added.

"Well, I'll just leave you three together to bask in the glory of Sora, I've got to go home. Sorry," I said walking away from the trio. I turned down an ally, and then another, through a door, into another alley, then through a door, into a huge open space, then up some stairs, through a huge door and…back in front of the trio.

"DANM IT! WHERE AM I?" I yelled. Leon smiled evily, and then walked from the group. HE came towards me and loomed high above me. I tried to look strong, tough, and amused, but inside I was screaming like a little girl.

"Welcome to Traverse Town," he whispered in my ear. He then walked back to the group. Yuffie began to laugh while Aerith looked completely disturbed.

"You're so pale!" Yuffie shouted.

"Who are you people?" I finally asked. I didn't realize how stupid I was that i forgot to ask who they were until I was about to leave them.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO TELL YOU WHO WE ARE!" Yuffie said with extra emphasis.

"Ok, so I am Aerith, a flower girl," Aerith smiled sweetly.

"I'm Yuffie! The Great Ninja!" She said pulling out her shrunken. I then looked to Leon. He just shook his head.

"You know who I am," he said.

"Ugh. And that random piece of blob over there is named Squall Leonheart," Yuffie pointed.

"Yuffie…its Leon," Squall said.

"Ok, and I'm Amy Sean. From…well, its not there anymore," I said quietly.

"We know," Leon interrupted me.

"Your world was consumed by darkness," Aerith explained.

"What?" I thought. It wasn't a dream. That was real.

"By heartless. They are dark beings without hearts, who are after the hearts of worlds and their inhabitants," Yuffie sighed.

"Whoa. Too much information there," I whispered. I stepped back and then felt a hand on my shoulder. Aerith nodded when I looked at her.

"You can stay with us," she said.

"Thanks you guys," I smiled weakly.

"Under one condition though," Leon said, "you have to train."


End file.
